


M&Ms

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Depressants, Candy, Cute, Fluff, M&Ms, Pills, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Gabriel can’t help trying to make Michael happy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	M&Ms

**Author's Note:**

> There is a copy of this (my) story of Wattpad. If you want to check it out, you paste the link below into your search bar.
> 
> Wattpad Copy: https://www.wattpad.com/875288474-m-ms?firstPublish=true

The archangels had just received gifts from their father. Since vessels were so annoying, Chuck had granted them, including Lucifer, permanent forms. They could still take vessels when needed, though. The forms looked just like humans, but they were stronger, smarter, and prettier. They were all stunning. Every single one.

Gabriel was not physically young, but at heart, he certainly was. His new body sat sadly as Michael, in his new body his father had given him, chucked a pill into his mouth and swallow it with a glass of water. Michael’s form has black hair, a dyed pink strip of hair along with it. He had two sparkling blue eyes, and was rather small. He wasn’t short (he was 6ft), he just looked quite skinny. They all looked rather skinny. Gabriel had fluffy, originally brown, baby pink hair, and had the same beautiful blue eyes has Michael. He was 6’2. Gabriel frowned as Michael placed the jar of anti-depressants down. Michael sighed. He looked at Gabriel and noticed his frown. 

“Hey, don’t be so sad. Look, I got you something while I was out to get my medicine.” 

Michael spoke to Gabriel like he was a toddler. Gabriel’s expression stayed the same as Michael reached into his backpack. He shuffled through some papers, as he was now attending college, until he pulled out a box of M&Ms. Gabriel smiled.

“Thanks, Mike.”

Gabriel reached out and grabbed the candy. He opened the box, poured some M&Ms into his hand, and chucked them into his mouth. Gabriel felt a smile sprout onto his face. He reminded himself of Michael. He had chucked some small circles into his mouth and they made him happy. Well, Michael’s didn’t seem to work. There was a knock on the small apartment’s door, and Michael went to answer it. The TV was on quietly, but it didn’t stop Gabriel from coming up with an idea. 

Gabriel snuck to Michael’s pills and unscrewed the cap. He lured the M&Ms Michael had given to him and poured it into the container. He then placed the empty box down, picked up the plastic jar, and shook it. Gabriel was mixing the pills and candy together when the front door closed and Michael turned around.

“Gabriel... what are you doing?” 

Michael asked, placing the boxes of pizzas he had ordered down on the kitchen counter. Gabriel looked back, a stunned look on his face. 

“M-Michael, I can explain!” 

Gabriel stuttered. Michael walked towards him.

“Okay.”

Michael replied. He looked at Gabriel, who he was now directly next to, expectantly. Gabriel shuttered at first, but finally calmed down after some time. 

“You gave me some candies to make me smile, and since your medicine doesn’t seem to make you smile, I thought that candy would, so I put it with your medicine.” 

Michael felt tears beating at his eyes. 

“Gabriel...” 

Michael failed at creating a sentence. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his little brother. Gabriel joined the embrace. Michael softly whispered,

“Love you, lil bro.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Michael stopped the touching hug and picked up his jar of pills. He picked up one of the M&Ms and plopped it onto his tongue. He then shined a smile towards Gabriel.


End file.
